garerianzufandomcom-20200214-history
Rita
Rita Sirius (リタ Rita) is a character in the game called Galerians Ps1 and movie Galerians: Rion . A Galerian, she controls powerful psychokinesis. Rita's personality is generally wild and violent, but she has a gentle side as well. Her bother is Rainheart Sirius . Questioning the reasons for her existence, Rita curses that she was ever born due to her life. Appearance Rita's hair is very short and its red. Her eyes are brown. She is seen in a white halter top with a black mini-skirt which straps to her shoulders and makes an "x" on her back, and also walks in matching knee-high boots that seem to zip up. On her fingers are two different types of rings, a small silver one and a larger, black one. She dresses like she does trying to impress Cain. Childhood Back before she became a Galerian she use to defined Rainheart from bullies from school. Rita always stay to herself and had hardly no friends. Personality Rita have a friendly, outgoing disposition, and she possess a wonderful sense of social decorum. She folks show the same charm and discretion in love affairs. She generally look for and appeal to people who share their love of intelligent conversation and friendly banter. She have an instinct for keeping their lives in perfect balance but yet she is crazy. She sees humans as fools because in her past she thought she was one. Childhood When she was with her family back then, her, and her brothers. Rainheart , and Birdman she was known as the middle child. She is very close to her little brother Rainheart. As kids they use to play together, unlike Birdman, she wasn't close to him. Story Rita is first seen in the Babylon Hotel (Stage C) within Michelangelo City along with Rainheart. After Rion Steiner checks himself in and enters his room, he tries to make telepathic connection with Lilia Pascalle (who previously informed him of her hiding location). But the connection seems jammed and the doll shocks him, making him drop it. Rita then enters the downstairs lobby with a squad of Rabbits and says that "there's no escaping now" and she locks the door with her power. Rion goes to investigate the lobby only to find a gruesome trail of blood lead to the locker room. Upon entering, he discovers the dead body of the hotel manager stuffed in the sink. Scanning it reveals a conversation with Rita and Rainheart. He tells her that Rion has come for Lilia and if he can kill him. The redhead tells him to wait only until he has found Lilia. He begrudgingly complies and Rita calls him a "good boy". She is not seen until much later and not until Rion defeats Rainheart and reunites with Lilia. Rita discovers the dead body of her little brother and tenderly embraces him one last time. The sorrow of losing the person she cared quickly subsides and turns into intense fury, visibly clenching her teeth. Following the trail of her brother's killer, she intrudes the reunion between Rion and Lilia and sarcastically congratulates him for finding her. He asks if Rita is a Galerian and she confirms, saying she came to "bash her brains in". Rita tells him that Dorothy is constantly worried about the virus program in Lilia's mind and also says that humans are fools and that each person's fate is decided by Dorothy. Her words then shift onto Rainheart, blaming the blonde youth that Rainheart wasn't the smartest but was very gentle and that he was "the only brother I had left". Her violent rage begins to boil over and she begins to describe the impending vengeance Rita will take on him. She sends nearby objects at the two but Lilia uses her telepathy to disable her power. In frustration, Rita throws a nearby table at Lilia and knocks her unconscious. Rion and Rita then finally battle it out. Rita throws countless amounts of nearby chairs and tables during the fight, frequently riding midair on a table in an unusually relaxed and nonchalant position. She shouts "Die!" multiple times at Rion when attacking and even taunted him after sustaining a hit, playfully gesturing him to come over to her with her hand. He was only able to damage her while she was grounded and he was able to pick her up and brutally slam her down with D-Felon, effectively locking her moves for a time. When injured repeatedly however, the Galerian surrounded herself with more objects to counter-attack with. The violent battle continued and despite Rita being strongest opponent he had faced, she eventually submitted. Rita was impressed with how adapt he was will his newfound powers and called him a worthy opponent. Not giving up, she readied a Beeject to her neck that was loaded with a purple substance, claiming the PPEC Dorothy gave her will allow her to overpower him. Rion urges her to not inject as the stress from the battle will surely cause her to short circuit and calls her insane but Rita says that shorting feels very good and that "everyone is slowly but surely going mad". Begging her not to inject, Rita fires the Beeject into her and she shines in a blinding, white light. The mental overload send Rion flying and Rita screaming in pain as Rion's view becomes obscured. Lilia, waking up from her downed state, pleads with the other woman not to kill Rion. Entering the mental reprenstation of Rita's mind (a snowy field at night), Rion finds Rita knelt on the ground in pain. Despite wanting to kill him, he asks if she is alright and tells Rion to don't worry about her and that she never liked herself. He tells him her secret that she despises being a Galerian and hates her abilities. Rita had always longed to die but she was never able to, possibly due to her Galerian body. Her attention is taken by the falling snow and she admires and describes it as a "terrifying and beautiful vision". She asks Rion if he has ever experienced anything so tranquil and if he can "feel what I am feeling at this moment?" She rambles on about Dorothy and wonders why, if Dorothy is God, that she has inflicted such a cruel fate upon Rion. The dying woman goes on to say that he is "nothing but an empty vessel, pretending to be human." Her words are directed at him but Rita seems to also be referring to herself in the process. Echoing Rion's feelings toward Birdman, Rita pities the fact that she just met him but will now never see him again. The intense throbbing in her head continues and Rita begs Rion to end her miserable existence, literally banging her forehead onto his chest. Lilia yells out to him to not listen to her but he says that she has chosen to die. Regretfully, Rion forces his power directly at her skull and she dies shortly after. Lilia apparently was able to empathically sense Rita's pain and begins to tear up. She asks how he obtained such frightening abilities and he says the hospital experimented in him but Rita lets out a few last words: "don't believe it." Information *Fans often mistaken her as a man in a skirt. *It is possibale she is a Capricorn due to her mood swings. Extra * [[Rita's Full Gallery|'Rita's Full Gallery']] * Rita Theme * A Galerian from the [[Sirius Family|'Sirius']] family Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Enemies